Shu Kurenai/Gallery
Beyblade Burst Anime ShuKurenai.png ShuKurenaiTrailer1.png C50pi8XXMAA_YJC.jpg ShuKurenaiLaunching.png ShuKurenaiLaunching2.png ة.jpg لا.jpg 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg Kensuke vs Shu.png 20160509204743284.jpeg|Shu's intense stare 20160613190846598.jpeg|Shu's brain freeze ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png burst111.png 20160620202424b38.jpg vs intense.png|Shu vs. Orochi 201606271918004fc.jpg 6754443.png 07777739.png 13521982 889044317890553 7968943722590025213 n.png niviui.png 821.png Cml85coUMAEVuQJ.jpg|Shu wanting a rematch Shu's sweetest smile.jpg 201607042015156e0.jpg|Shu's promise Valt to meet at the finals 20160711201359357.jpg Valt and Shu watching the sunset.jpg 13533345_894514397343545_1849461636169422141_n.png Kokoji.png Kids12.png little shu XD.png C5FqacSVMAA60SI.jpg|Shu helping Valt C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Shu and Lui arm wrestling Let It Rip 2.gif|Shu Launches Shu's Aura.gif|Shu activates his aura tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo2_400.png|Shu smiles at Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo3_1280.png|Shu and Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo8_1280.png|Shu helps Valt tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo10_1280.png|Shu smiles at Wakiya Cute Shu.gif tumblr_oitczykrvD1ro33voo1_1280.png|Shu covering his right eye tumblr_oi9nbye9Yr1vhl6gmo1_400.gif tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso3_540.png tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso3_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso2_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso4_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso5_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso1_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso6_500.gif C67IVMlU8AAadFc.jpg|Shu's determination C66dlkRUwAERvV6.jpg|Shu angry at Lui C67IFokVsAAsy-t.jpg|Shu sad C7eYwRfWkAMIRjL.jpg|Shu watching Valt Shu looks at Valt and friends.jpg C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Shu and Valt high five C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Shu and Valt dolphin watching C0FnUz5UQAAe8Vj.jpg|Shu smiling CuolSWQXEAAt51K.jpg|Shu's smile|link=Shu Kurenai CxOQs_YUUAAGvUi.jpg C30o1kOXUAQ2rOo.jpg|Shu covers his eye C8m37plXkAII3-S.jpg|Shu, Daigo, and Wakiya dumbfounded at Valt's drawing CwmKmFYUcAAxuU1.jpg C3-0Z4AUoAAZDyt.jpg CyFAjdIUsAA3bDN.jpg Cwudm2NXUAAoxOe.jpg|Shu applause for Valt C46BkVMWEAEwhqH.jpg|Shu close-up smile CuolSWQXEAEYtsa.jpg|Shu proud of Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Shu and Valt Shu vs. Valt.jpg Red Scar.jpg|Shu's scar close-up C4_MoBFUkAA8azp.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C4 MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Shu and Valt handshake tumblr_oilbeoe0lF1vhl6gmo3_400.gif Shu looking.gif C4CAb1iUkAEuHz8.jpg|Wakiya vs. Shu original (1).jpg|Shu's introduction original (2).jpg|Shu burst Ken's bey original (3).jpg original (10).jpg|Shu's defeats Valt original (11).jpg|Young Shu C6XueZWUoAAsDH_.jpg 20170116212141b29.jpg C2ScjZOVEAE-hAL.jpg|Shu's high stats C6WZHftUoAAc4T1.jpg|Shu's face close-up C66OeE4U8AAwYcF.jpg|Shu looking at Spyrzen C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Bey Promise C6yfBwTU8AIcbII.jpg C6yfD1wVoAArR_1.jpg|Shu watching Valt swim C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Shu and Valt watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Shu and Valt talking Untitled0.png|Shu watching Xander and Valt skip stones CwPXoKBVMAEf_tt.jpg|Shu suspicious at Lui C82G7yXXYAA7eS9.jpg C9VXq2DXkAACmPw.jpg|Shu smiling C5-fyNdVMAA6zHs.jpg C82KDaGXcAACARU.jpg|Shu shows his scar C-2fARCWAAA20Mz.jpg|Shu shows his scar in shadow CjQ45oEWgAEg7MJ.jpg|Shu shrugs tumblr_oga6eoySya1ro33voo1_500.png tumblr_o6pq7if2ps1rxq2w5o1_1280.png tumblr_ognjq636Cg1ro33voo5_1280.png tumblr_ognkhkk1gO1ro33voo2_1280.png tumblr_onjz3g4mlM1vn032eo7_1280.png Shu's beyblading stats.png 201703062118326d0.jpg|Shu vs. Lui 20160725204911536.jpg Sigh.jpg|Shu sighs Shocking Stare.jpg|Shu's shocking stare Show-off Shu.jpg|Shu pushes his hair tumblr_inline_oevyf73FCU1rv3nrz_1280.jpg|Shu lifting weights The Lancer.jpg|Shu, The Lancer ChMVY51U0AAQ3Hu.jpg 20170522212241444.jpg|Shu and Valt fist bump bburst_ep42pic12.jpg|Shu blinded bburst_ep42pic16.jpg Bburst ep11pic25.jpg bburst_ep22pic30.jpg Shu and Daigo.jpg bburst_ep27pic02.jpg 2016042519381112c.jpeg bburst_ep10pic19.jpg DA3t0pwXYAA_HMl.jpg 20160606192547dd6.jpeg bburst_ep13pic22.jpg tumblr_oq5wmfUdCo1ufqk55o1_1280.png DBGy370UIAEGLph.jpg DBrdRazVoAE4p6c.jpg CwGGT22VYAAFyVq.jpg Shu Launches.jpg Shu's epic launch.jpg Shu eating shaved ice.gif Shu's brain face twitch.gif|Shu's frozen face Shu looks at Syprzen.jpg Shu cooks.jpg Shu's sweet face.jpg DFKyha_XUAAvsTU.jpg Shu's determined stare.jpg Shu's victory.jpg ScREM.PNG|Shu covering his ears from Valt's yell Shu's clashing aura.jpg Shu's sweet smile.jpg F4c126d3b0bbfda3bb44c64bc6f12ab2.jpg Shu and valt by chainzer321-daabq3q.jpg sorryshu.gif shu launches s1.gif shu nods to wakiya.gif hqdefau.jpg|Shu gets his scar from Lui Shirosagi shu_gif_18_by_kaiza_xhakuenji-db4ee0k.gif|Shu furious at Lui Sem Título8unhgggvg.png bburst_ep05pic23.jpg|Shu irrated bburst_ep10pic17.jpg bburst_ep10pic27.jpg|Shu at the doctor's office bburst_ep16pic11.jpg|Shu with Mr. Shakadera Tumblr onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo5 1280.png C46BkV4UkAEQD-B.jpg Valt eating shaved ice.gif 20170123205220120.jpg 20170116212739775.jpg Triple Fist Bump.jpg Childhood Fist Bump.jpg Beyblade Rivals clash.jpg Shu's promise.jpg Smiling Shu.jpg Shu's charming smile.jpg Shu's victory pose.jpg Shu and Daigo hangout.jpg|Shu and Daigo Shu writing.jpg Shu's glove switch.jpg Shu's sweetness.jpg Shu's advice.jpg Shu's inner strength.jpg Shu's gracious smile.jpg Cute Little Shu.jpg Valt and Shu are concerned.jpg Valt and Shu dumbfounded.jpg Valt and Shu beyblade promise.jpg Valt and Shu hanging out.jpg bburst_ep27pic04.jpg|Shu on the train to Wakiya's Crux Boost launch.png Screenshot 2018-12-27-16-48-21.png Screenshot_2019-01-18-15-46-49.png|Shu and valt cooking Shu in district tournament watching Valt and Hoji's match.png Shu worried about Valt.png Shu smiling when thinking about his meeting with Valt.png Screenshot 2018-12-27-16-48-21.png Shu worried about Valt.png Shu smiling when thinking about his meeting with Valt.png Screenshot 2018-12-27-16-57-24.png Shu in district tournament watching Valt and Hoji's match.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-18-14-90.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-18-56-52.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-19-07-51.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-20-24-67.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-20-53-43.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-21-06-19.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-21-33-30.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-21-52-70.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-22-35-37.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-22-47-83.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-23-44-73.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-24-37-52.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-24-56-33.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-25-09-66.png Angry Shu.jpg Attractive Shu.jpg Shu's serious glare.jpg Shu's intense glare.jpg Shu's hairlift.jpg Shu, Rantaro, and Valt.jpg Shu and Wakiya hangout.jpg Shu and Nika.jpg Shu and Daigo chatting.jpg Shu and Daigo talking.jpg Shu and Daigo calm nature.jpg Shu's charging aura.jpg Shu's sunny smile.jpg Shu's beyblade stats.jpg Manga Beyblade Burst Evolution Anime Images-6-0.jpeg Images-7-0.jpeg Images-4-0.jpeg|Shu and Norman Tarver Images-2-0.jpeg|Shu pushing Valt Aoi Images-0.jpeg Images-5.jpeg|Shu and Spryzen Requiem Shu red eye 1.gif|Shu as Red Eye|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Eye shu red eye 2.gif this is red eye.gif|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Eye 20180130_181404.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h25m48s35.png|"You...get out of my way!" Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h23m25s138.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h51m22s15.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h46m49s100.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h29m46s101.png|Boa Alcazaba faces Shu Shu in the Requiem Project.png Red Eye Unmasked.png|Red Eye's revealed Boa first meets Red Eye.png|Shu, as Red Eye, talking to Boa Alcazaba shu evolution launch.gif shu smashing valt.gif|Shu slashes Valt Aoi wow shu and spriggan requiem.gif shu touching spriggan requiem.gif shus darkness.gif shus axe.png shu or red eye.gif E8E3C7F1-584D-479E-807D-738B47705DA2.jpeg NlJ6BOW.gif|Shu accepts Red Eye's mask close up shu evolution.jpg hqdef.jpg|Cuza Ackermann vs Shu 1381578776001_5659962567001_5659943917001-vs.jpg 2018-02-02 (19).png 2018-02-02 (24).png|Shu avatar power Valt and Shu reunited.jpg Valt and Shu cooking.jpg Valt and Shu in the Kitchen.jpg F23450DF-DC7A-4C0F-84E3-226227FA0B4E.jpeg|Shu after his battle with Valt in episode 51. Shu's pleasant smile.jpg mqdefault2.jpg d0419a2030f3337ba03f8e70e5c67ec650f85a98_hq.jpg|Legend Spryzen|link=A DTSTdcSUMAAT9xq.jpg|Spryzen Requeim Beyblade Burst God Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta vs Arc Bahamut 2Bump Atomic.png C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Two Beyblades touching WakiShu .jpeg Beyblade Burst Evolution Red Eye.png|Red Eye (Legend Spryzen Packaging) Beyblade Burst Evolution Shu Kurenai.png|Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem Packaging) Beigoma smiles.jpg Shu watching the match.jpg Shu running.jpg Valt vs. Shu rematch.jpg Valt and Shu sunny smiles.jpg Shu smiling when thinking about his meeting with Valt.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-18-20-98.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-18-33-68.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-18-42-19.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-18-48-18.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-18-58-74.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-19-19-23.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-44-06-78.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-44-42-24.png ae7fd09a2ac3ae8cf061afac99176ba5.jpg Manga Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Shu Kurenai Launch.gif|Shu's Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo A01106CD-0A2B-4831-9EB2-AC73DA787D71.png 0BD5D029-88D3-4344-A0E5-571BF5DEE5BD.png 61f39bfa882df1fe1370b20fd3ffa25e.jpg ebccaff5cce7ba6dbaf3fcc102fe4574.jpg Shu.png|Shu lifts hair and smiles Beyblade burst chouzetsu ep 35.png Shu training after becoming owner of raging bulls.png Shu having a match with fubuki.png Shu and Valt's reunion in dead gran.png Screenshot 2019-01-17-19-39-38.png|Shu in dead gran Screenshot_2019-02-19-18-33-55.png Shu training with best equipments.png Shu jogging in park.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-31-48-21.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-31-25-71.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-30-46-04.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-31-07-40.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-30-32-75.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-30-15-19.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-29-57-90.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-29-32-56.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-29-12-84.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-28-40-68.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-28-32-58.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-27-26-89.png Screenshot 2019-02-26-17-27-12-54.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-38-39.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-38-17.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-37-44.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-36-52.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-35-07.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-35-17.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-35-51.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-34-25.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-34-10.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-40-06.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-39-29.png Screenshot 2019-02-19-18-39-39.png S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Shu.png S3E50 Sunset Ending.png Shu at the beyclub.png Screenshot 2019-04-09-13-23-07.png Shu in battle royal.png Shu's intense glare.png Screenshot 2019-04-09-13-22-37.png Shu with Aiga.png Shu's battling stance.png Shu at the beyclub.png Screenshot 2019-04-09-13-51-14.png Screenshot 2019-04-09-13-44-18.png Screenshot 2019-04-09-13-44-38.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-45-14-51.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-52-06-28.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-52-14-14.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-52-22-98.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-52-46-83.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-53-11-00.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-53-42-35.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-57-08-49.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-58-51-19.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-59-16-72.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-14-59-43-77.png Screenshot_2019-06-03-15-02-48-35.png|Shu giving Aiga his new bey Shu & spryzen.gif|"This is true resonanse. Spryzen" shu kurenai oc.jpg|Shu's staring E866C46D-3F1D-41FE-B381-E6669A327140.jpeg AB411DF4-A24F-41FB-9928-D891635047C6.jpeg|Aiger Akabane pestering Shu to battle him Burst Turbo E5 - Fubuki and Shu.png Shu and Phi clash.jpg Shu and Turbo Spryzen.jpg Shu repaired Turbo Spryzen.jpg Shu's Turbo stats.jpg Shu's positive aura.jpg Shu's intense stare.jpg Shu and Aiger.jpg Shu Enraged.jpg Shu on phone.jpg Shu smiles at Valt.jpg Shu's angelic smile.jpg Shu's soft smile.jpg Shu's determination.jpg Shu's handsome close-up.jpg Shu's return.jpg Miscellaneous 5688-346670073.png Beyblade Burst Shu Kurenai.png Beyblade Burst Shu Kurenai 2.png Beyblade Burst Shu Kurenai Launch Image.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Red Eye.png|Shu as Red Eye Beyblade Burst Evolution Red Eye Launch.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Shu Kurenai.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Shu Kurenai Launch.png Img chara16.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Shu Kurenai 2.png Chara.png Shu bio.png|Shu's bio in Japanese 13a72b777a69533617045e67dbf4b3eb09f5a49e_hq.jpg Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Shu Kurenai and Cho-Z Spriggan JP Website Poster.jpg Shu's Beyblade Burst card.jpg Shu's Beyblade Burst icon.png International Blader's Cup.png no04_pc_l.jpg Ds-f0_3VYAAg1K_.jpg Valt, Aiger and Shu.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg 9D8BE2C3-A5D8-465E-A8EF-C8194E364772.jpeg D25AF023-03EA-40CF-93FE-4E14E07F5E9C.jpeg Category:Image Galleries Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male Category:Character Galleries Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Main Characters Category:Raging Bulls